


Four haiku

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Poetry, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like the idea that James might keep a journal in the form of haiku. I don't know if anyone in the Lewis fandom has done this before, but here are four haiku marking the changing seasons, and James' changing relationship with Robbie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four haiku

1.  
You, standing alone,  
Holding flowers for her grave.  
The lake is frozen.

2.  
Blossom on the trees.  
Our fingers touch and you smile,  
As I pass your tea.

3.  
Swifts call, high above,  
Wheeling over wheat fields.  
My heart is open!

4.  
Trees in the park blaze,  
Gold, red, ochre in the sun.  
The feel of your skin.


End file.
